The Sun is Hot, but You're Hotter
by GallagherZammieBlackthorne
Summary: Reposted from the tv shows, misc. Vampires category. When gym class comes, and all are running laps in e hot sun, who will help Sarah when in peril? ETHANXSARAH ETHARAH


**Disclaimer: I don't own My Babysitter's a Vampire, teletoon does, (look it up) so does Disney.**

**Okay guys, I tried to submit a new category as My Babysitter's a Vampire and added characters, and I wont know if this works until I submit this so here we go! Well, here is the reason why I submitted it. 1. I'm totally obsessed with it. 2. I roleplay as Sarah on the roleplay wikia. 3. I AM IN LOVE WITH MATTHEW KNIGHT! So yeah, I am really hoping that it submitted it! Okay but just to see if this works, I am submitting a stupid, worthless one shot. So if it turns out good, enjoy it! :)**

It was a very sunny day out. All was nice, but all gym classes at Whitechapel were outside running laps.

It was good for everyone but Sarah, Erica, and Rory. It was too sunny out and even Erica's SPF 150 sunscreen couldn't save them. They tried to get out of it, by faking sick but unfortunately only Rory got out of it because he was really sick, and they wanted to take him in for mental purposes.

Sarah and Erica changed into their gym clothes for their 5th period gym class.

It was a co-ed class, consisting of Hannah Price, Ethan Morgan, Sarah Knight **(A/N: I'm making this up but I chose it cause Vanessa Morgan aka Sarah has Ethan's last name and so Sarah will have Matthew's last name.) **, Erica Todd, Rory Petersen, Benny Pan (im obsessed with Peter Pan) and others.

So they headed outside, and started running laps, of course the wind saves vampires, but they only needed to run 5 laps, but with vampires super speed Erica and Sarah finished in 2 minutes. Then they got to stand around for the rest of the hour. But they had to stand in the sun without wind, which could possible kill them. By 5 minutes Ethan was on 2 and a half.

Erica being a full vampire, would die first, she was starting to melt, her hands first. She was burning inside.

Sarah was starting to do that too, but because of nobody knowing about Sarah being a fledgling except Ethan and Benny and Erica. But Benny was busy trying to make the sun go away with spells, Erica was melting, only Ethan could help her.

He was on his last lap but he sacrificed getting detention to help Sarah. He ran over to Sarah and grabbed what was left of her arm and brought her inside, into a dark closet.

Not knowing who it was Sarah kicked Ethan in the face, leaving him with a black eye, a broken nose, and a bloody lip.

"Saha" he said with his swollen lip.

"Ethan?"

"HEau, yop busit kiacked mfe favec."

"Oh my God Ethan I am so sorry!" Sarah said hugging him. "Thank you for saving me though!"

"Ifgs ofay, youresa wefbuom" Ethan replied.

Sarah crashed her lips on Ethan's kissing him passionitally.

Ethan pulled back right away.

"Why did you pull away, I thought you always liked me?" Sarah asked.

"I boo, rut gati purt." Ethan winced.

"Again, I'm so sorry Ethan." Sarah said. "I'll just go."

"Vo, nowert unfil yop shotp wp ang kidl mfe." Ethan said kissing Sarah on the lips harder than Sarah did to him.

**Okay so how did you like it? It was really stupid and short but here is there conversation if you can't read jibberish.**

"**Sarah" he said with his swollen lip.**

"**Ethan?"**

"**Yeah, you just kicked my face."**

"**Oh my God Ethan, I am so sorry!" Sarah said hugging him, "Thank you for saving me though!"**

"**It's okay, your welcome" Than replied.**

**Sarah crashed her lips on Ethan's kissing him passionally.**

**Ethan pulled back right away. "Why did you pull away, I though you always liked me?" Sarah asked.**

"**I do, but that hurt." Ethan winced.**

"**Again, I'm so sorry Ethan." Sarah said. "I'll just go."**

"**No, not until you shut up and kiss me." Ethan said kissing Sarah on the lips harder than Sarah did to him.**

**Okay so this was just to try out and see if my request worked if it did I am going to write a multi chapter fic!**

**~GZB~**


End file.
